


Fate intertwines our lives

by XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl/pseuds/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl
Summary: In a world were demons rule (Gehenna) love is often invisible. This changes when the heir to the throne Rotsumi finds out that she must marry a demon named Sebastian Michaels. Her brothers are enraged, her father is confused and how will love unfold for creatures who cannot naturally love?





	Fate intertwines our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions on what should happen

   6:43... After a long night of chasing demons throughout her home town, Rotsumi was exhausted which isn't common for demons. "Rin... Stop hitting the goddamn wall" Rotsumi boomed. From behind her a tired voice spoke up. "Don't yell you'll wake up Kuro" "Oh shut up Yuki" replied RoRo

   RoRo got up out of bed and put on a blue silk dress. She ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to put on a mask. She had sharp long fangs which are always stained with blood that she had to conceal. After she ran out to go to her first period class. Like always she was teased. The called her a freak.

    They did this despite the fact she was a cram school teacher and the youngest Palidin ever at 13 years old. During lunch she ate nothing and a enemy decided to pull off her mask. They walked up behind her and yanked it over her head. She immediately covered her mouth and dropkicked the person who took off her mask. She wasn't there for a long time before running off.

   She wasn't sighted in her fourth period either. However during her fifth period she crashed through the wall covered in black blood. " She looked like there was a huge gash on the side of her face. "OMG" yelled 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short had writers block


End file.
